1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relates to a semiconductor storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
To save power consumption, a sleep mode is set when a semiconductor storage device is in a standby state. In the sleep mode, a power supply voltage supplied to the semiconductor storage device decreases from the voltage level for a normal operation (normal mode).
A related technology is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-226384.